Simplicity of Spring
by babyvfan
Summary: Hearing his children's sweet laughter ringing in the air, their tiny hands reaching and grabbing as many discarded petals as they could, seeing a smile touch his beloved's face that stretches from ear-to-ear, a feeling of utter and complete contentment settles in Castiel's heart. No, not contentment. Happiness.
**Thanks to a certain little Miss LittleNightDragon, I got pulled onto the SS Destiel ship and have been sailing since. I love these two. I love just as much as I love drarry and snowbaz. Anywho, on tumblr I got an adorable gif-set of Misha Colllins with his kids, up on three, shaking petals for them. I loved it so much, I decided to make a story out of it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Simplicity of Spring**

"More Papa! More!" Six year old Nathanial-or Nathan, as he was called by his Daddy and Sam and pretty much everyone else-squealed, his grass-green eyes peering up at him, locks of dirty-blonde hair peeking underneath his black beanie.

Two year old Talia, eyes a bright blue and black hair tied in a messy braid, giggled, her tiny hands grabbing as many discarded flower petals as she could.

At their command, Castiel moved closer to the branch while keeping a firm grip on the one above his head to keep from falling, shaking it vigorously and causing more petals to sprinkle onto the ground. Onto his children who spun around, their squeals and laughter ringing in the air.

A smile spread across Castiel's face as he watched the scene from above, perched high in the tree.

There were few moments of Castiel's life when he truly felt at peace. Content. Like the first and only time he felt his Father's touch, a steady hand on his shoulder, making his body hum in pleasure from the warm touch that spoke of pride. The early years in Heaven where there was peace among the angels, his brothers and sisters coming together to sing, their voices pure and more beautiful than any instrument man has ever made. Or when a bumblebee abandoned its flower and flew over to him, buzzing around his head before landing on his finger, not stinging but simply staring back at him.

As wonderful as those moments were, as tranquil as they were, none came close to this. Watching his children-his own children, hand-made by Father ,yes, but created by him and his partner's love, playing in the park. Hearing their sweet laughter chiming like bells, their hands collecting as much as petals as they could carry; no other moment can come close to this. Well, actually, the moment became more special as his eyes shifted from his children over to his husband.

A bright smile beamed from Dean's face, casting away lingering shadows and tightening the crinkles around his forest-green eyes their son had inherited. A vast difference from the closed-off, brooding young man he met so many years ago, thanking Castiel for pulling him out of hell one second, then plunging a knife into his shoulder the next. Dean still carried his rough exterior, but over the years he allowed it not be as tightly sealed as before, chipping a few cracks here and there, allowing people in.

Grinning up at him, Dean patted the tree. "You heard the munchkins. Give them more."

Castiel bit his lip, a human trait he picked up that was hard to quit, as he glanced around the park. They were in the further end, away from most of the crowd, so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him. One of his hands slipped from the branch and stretched over to the higher branches that carried more petals. Energy dripped from his fingertips, leaking onto the branches, causing them to shift slightly as if they were touched by a light breeze. The energy grew stronger, and the branches swayed more frantically, shedding streams of petals that fell like heavy rain.

Nathanial laughed. "Come on, Talia." He ran deeper into the petal storm.

His sister tried to follow behind him, but before she was halfway through, her foot got caught in a twisted lower branch, sending her flying several feet. She landed on her stomach with a hard _thump_.

For a moment she was still, just as Castiel was, staring straight ahead. She slowly blinked, her lips quivering, hands digging into the ground before a wail broke out from her throat, plump tears falling down her face.

Castiel was back on the ground in an instant, making his way over to their daughter. Dean was faster, though, immediately by her side, scooping her into his arms as he sat down on the grass and laying her on his lap, rocking her gently.

"It's okay, princess," Dean said, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her tears. "It's okay."

Talia buried her face against his chest, sobbing hard. From where Castiel stood, he could see crimson blossoming on her pants, across her knee, growing wider. He raised his hand as he approached them, but was held back by a gentle tug. Nathanial smiled at him, and then walked over to his Daddy and sister, waiting patiently till Talia lifted her head.

Once she did, he puffed his cheeks out and widened his eyes, shaking his head wildly like he was having a seizure.

Talia stared at him as if she wasn't sure whether to smile or not. The choice was made as Nathanial switched from shaking his head to swinging it, dropping it from shoulder to shoulder, causing his sister's stifled crying to melt into giggles. Giggles that grew into laughter as he gathered up the petals and blew them into her face.

Talia laughed, clapping. The grin on Nathaniel's face was almost as big as his Daddy's, proud at the fact he managed to cheer his sister up.

"Well," Dean said. "Safe to say, he definitely got his sense of humor from my side of the family."

Castiel scoffed, rolling his eyes, but couldn't suppress the smile tugging at his lips. Choosing not to answer, he hauled Nathaniel off his feet and took a seat beside Dean, setting their son down on his lap.

Nathaniel blew more petals into Talia's face, causing her to burst into another fit of giggles. While she was distracted, Castiel's hand slid onto her knee, white energy leaking through his fingertips, mending the broken skin, making it whole and smooth again.

"Cas." Apparently he wasn't as sly as he thought he was, if the warning twinge in Dean's voice had anything to say about it.

It wasn't that he completely disagreed with his husband's objections to using his powers. Even though he was rejuvenated with his grace, he didn't like wasting energy. On the other hand, he was an angel and it was his job to heal the wounded and ease suffering. His children were no expectation to the law; rather they became the reason why he enforced it. If he had power to heal scraped knees and bruises, he could spare a little.

Talia, already forgetting about her fall, grabbed a handful of petals and tossed them at her brother. Nathaniel tried swatting them like they were flies, ducking left and right.

"Spring, huh?" Dean commented.

Castiel nodded, barely dodging the petal Dean flicked towards his direction. The kids were too engrossed in their game to pay attention to them. "It truly is a wonderful time."


End file.
